The Coat Rack
by startswithhope
Summary: Super fluffy post 4A drabble. Killian takes a big step and hopes Emma will follow. (previously posted to my tumblr)


Something shifted after Emma returned Killian's heart that night. No words were ever spoken to initiate the change, it just happened. Emma and Killian were together. It was as if all of the "what ifs" and "I don't knows" disappeared and there was just an unspoken understanding. _Together_.

Emma showed up the next morning outside of his door without notice and Killian appeared, dressed and ready to join her and her, scratch that, their, family for breakfast. Hands immediately found their place entwined, steps in synch, smiles returned. It was as easy as breathing. Neither noticed the slight upturn of David's eyebrow or the sweet knowing smile Snow was giving them both. Spotting the two approach, Henry gave his best teenager eye roll, before scooting over to make room for the couple on the bench next to him. And this is how it went, every morning. _Until it didn't._

Standing outside Killian's door, Emma was surprised to find herself having to knock. He was usually opening it before she had to each morning, just knowing she was there. When the knock failed to produce her pirate, fear started to creep in. It had been six weeks and no new villain. It was bound to all go to hell at some point and Emma had just hoped Killian would be spared this time. Pulling a bobby pin out of her hair, Emma had the lock picked in less than a minute, swinging his door wide. The room was empty. None of the books he had been voraciously reading that were usually strewn around the room, the coat rack empty of his long leather coat that she secretly missed seeing him wear, closet bare of the various shirts and vests he had procured to try to fit in to her world better.

Panic. That's all Emma could feel at the moment. He had proven to her time and time again that he would never leave her. She believed him. But in this moment, long owned fears and insecurities crept in and she made her way to his bed to sit before she passed out. That was when she noticed the letter propped on the nightstand with her name written in an elegant scroll.

Tearing it open with shaking fingers, Emma prepares herself for the worst.

_Dearest Swan,_

_I do hope that you are not panicking right now with my absence, which I am sure you are, for which I am truly sorry. I never wish to cause you pain and I do wish that when you learn of the reason for my unannounced disappearance you will forgive me. As happy as I have been these past six weeks with you and your family, I felt as though it was time for a change. I do hope that this change will be one you can understand and support, as your happiness is my first thought in all things I do. I may be taking liberties with my assumptions as to what will make you happy, but that unknown is possibly my next great adventure. If you wish to join me, please refer to the enclosed map. It will lead you to where I hope you want to be._

_Yours,__  
><em>_ Killian_

Emma unfolded the map enclosed with shaking fingers, overcome with everything Killian had written in his note. He hadn't left her. She looked at the map and through the tears in her eyes could see a red X along the water, just slightly north of the docks. It only took a moment for her to make her decision. There wasn't any other choice but to follow him. Her heart had chosen him long ago and she was ready for whatever that meant. Making her way down and into Granny's, Emma sees her family waiting at their usual booth. Approaching, she expects to see confusion on their faces when not seeing Killian at her side, but instead sees bright, conspiratorial smiles instead. She pauses at the table for a moment, looking from face to face, jumping slightly when she feels David's hand squeeze her own. His look of happiness, minus all judgment or concern, is all she needs to shake off any lingering doubts as to her next step.

Opening her car door, Emma spots a cup of Granny's coffee in her cup holder, steaming hot, waiting for her. The smile that takes over her face at that could light the night sky and she only wishes Killian was there to see it. Taking another look at the map, Emma pulls out onto the quiet street and makes her way to her pirate. Without a GPS, it takes a bit longer than she would like to find the little side road that Killian marked on the map. Slowly making her way up to a small cottage overlooking the water, Emma's heart begins to race. Standing on the stoop is Killian, hand behind his back, smiling at her in a way that she hasn't seen since the beanstalk; a bit of mischief and yet some uncertainty.

It takes everything in her not to speed up at the sight of him, but she cautiously parks the bug in the gravel and slowly exits the car. The walk up to the house feels endless, and Killian doesn't make a move to meet her halfway. She can tell that he needs her to make this decision on her own, and with all of the running away and turning of her back she has made him endure since their meeting, she does feel as though she owes him this. When she is finally standing in front of him they look into each other's eyes in silent conversation. He breaks first, bringing his hand from behind his back and turning his palm to show her what's inside.

In his hand is an old style brass key. She takes it gingerly and he gestures to the front door. She walks past him and puts the key in the lock slowly and turns. The door opens and she stops breathing for a minute as she takes in the sight in front of her. The small cottage is furnished with some furniture from her parent's loft, as well as new pieces that look as though they have always been there. Killian's books are in a long bookshelf along the far wall and the mantle is covered with photos of their family. On the coffee table is a sweet bouquet of buttercups in a vase adorned with a beautiful engraving of the Jolly Roger.

She feels the warmth of Killian's body engulf her from behind as his arms wrap around her waist and his chin rests on her shoulder. In a quiet whisper she hears the words that are already singing loudly in her heart.

_"Welcome home, love."_

On the coat rack by the door hangs a red leather jacket and a long leather duster, waiting for the next adventure they will go on…._together_.


End file.
